


The Winner Takes It All

by NguWritesFanfictions



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Events, Post-True Ending, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NguWritesFanfictions/pseuds/NguWritesFanfictions
Summary: Isabella dreams of a better ending, the ending she wishes happened.





	The Winner Takes It All

Isabella sat on her bed, sighing, looking out the window. A single tear falls down her face. “Why must things have played out this way...” She sniffled, lying on her bed. She missed Ash a lot. She curled onto her bed, waiting for the darkness to was over her... 

===

Isabella opened her eyes, she turned to her side, seeing her adorable husband, Ash-hole Frey. Giggling, she softly kissed him “Morning Ash-hole~”

Ash groaned, sitting up, “Morning. Maria Isabella Grace Cruz Santos-Frey.” He smirked, feeling her slap his arm a bit, “Hey, I didn't name you.” He got up and went to shower and get ready for his day.

Isabella giggled, getting up, she walked to their young daughters room. “May? Honey?” She watched her young child perk up at the mention of her name, smiling. “Time to get ready for school sweetie, Auntie Becca is coming to take you to school whilst Mama and Papa head to work~”

May giggled, getting up and grabbing her backpack. She walked over to the door and smiled at her mother. Isabella walked her daughter to the breakfast table where Zach was waiting for Ash to get downstairs so the duo could head out to work whilst she got her daughter ready for Becca to pick her up.

Everything for breakfast always was perfect because Ash never burnt down their kitchen with Zach coming over to make every meal for them. Isabella got ready to see her daughter off, when she felt her daughter grab her hand.

“Huh? May? Is something wrong?” Isabella blinks, confused as to why her daughter stayed this way.

“...Mama. This dream world won't make you happy...” May looked up at Isabella, then looked away, “He's... not alive in reality... but only in the one you live in now...”

Isabella shook her head, “N-No, May. Papa is alive! He's-”

May looked up, staring into Isabella's eyes, “A dream you latch onto... doesn't mean it will be real.” May smiled sadly, slowly walking to another door, taking Isabella's hand and placing it on the door.

“I am not going to be here... Maybe something else shall happen... But in another universe... another version of me exists. They keep you and him happy and safe, and even though they hurt from their past, they have a strong loving family to keep them safe.” May smiled, opening the door to a room of darkness. She stood at the door, and held Bella's hand “their waiting for you... go back to them.”

===

Bella gasped and sat up, She was surrounded by her close friends “Z-Zach? Becca?”

“Bella! You've been asleep for two days now!” Becca hugged her tightly. Zach hugged them both tightly. “Are you okay-”

Bella quickly jumped up, running to the bathroom, causing the other two to run after her in worry. Bella was now clutching onto the toilet bowl, confused at what that dream meant. It felt so real. The child that belonged to Ash and herself... felt so real?

Bella placed a hand on her stomach, looking at the sky, wondering if Ash had blessed her with a gift.

**Author's Note:**

> uuuh- HI-
> 
> I haven't finished the letter yet, i'm only at Becca's chapter ;3; but I know some of the endings already and I've seen some spoilers but I'm gonna play through the game to get everything! I hope to write more fics but I got really inspired to write this cute Ashbella fic for all you Ashbella fans!
> 
> Maybe i'll write more, who knows >A> *runs*


End file.
